Bubble Tanks 2
is a shooter game in which you control a tank made of bubbles. It is the sequel to Bubble Tanks. __TOC__ Gameplay You control a tank and the goal of the game is to find and kill the big bad tank bosses. You must travel through giant bubbles, destroying enemy tanks while looking for the final adversary. Your tank is made from bubbles and bubbles are your ammo, experience and life. When you shoot at enemies, their bubbles break off and your tank can collect them. Collecting bubbles enables your tank to grow and evolve, while taking damage causes you to lose bubbles. As you gain levels, you constantly evolve and get ever better weapons. If you lose too many bubbles, your tank will regress to previous upgrade levels. In Arena Mode, you test your skills against a horde of your choice. The Bubble-o-Pedia lets you view your conquests and learn the names of your vanquished foes. You choose between any of the enemies that you have already defeated and determine how many of each you wish to face. You also get to pick from any evolution upgrade that your tank has had in previous games in Normal mode. The controls are simple, you move with WASD or arrow keys and shoot with the mouse. Once you acquire a secondary weapon, you can activate it with the Space button. There is no save function in the game. Upgrade Paths Once you have enough bubbles to gain a level, you choose which path of evolution your tank will take. There are 26 different tanks to use. Starting from the tank you are on, you can upgrade to any tank directly below or diagnal from your tank's square. Starter tank Basic Tank -This is your starting tank. *Primary Weapon: Basic Cannon-Fires Single bubble rounds. *Secondary Weapon: None 1st Generation Fighter #1 -A small, fast, and agile tank with fast fire rate. *Primary Weapon: Machine Gun-Fires single bubble rounds in rapid succession *Secondary Weapon: None Balanced #1 -A balance between speed and strength *Primary Weapon: 2 Shot Parallel-Fires 2 rounds in side by side fashion. *Secondary Weapon: None Heavy #1 -Slightly slower and less agile, but packs a bigger punch. *Primary Weapon: Heavy Cannon-Fires a single, heavy bubble round that does substantual damage. *Secondary Weapon: None 2nd Generation Fighter #2 -An even better version of the fighter, speed and agility are its trademarks. *Primary Weapon: 3 Bullet Spread-Fires 3 bullets spread out. *Secondary Weapon: Shield-The shield can be summoned in rapid bursts to protect you from all incoming damage. Balanced Fighter #1 -A balanced tank slightly in favor of speed and agility. *Primary Weapon: 3 Shot Parallel- Fires 3 bullets in side by side fashion. *Secondary Weapon: Shield-The shield can be summoned in rapid bursts to protect you from all incoming damage. Balanced Heavy #1 -A balanced tank in favor of heavy weaponry, but lighter than the heavy tank. *Primary Weapon: 3 Shot Parallel- Fires 3 bullets in side by side fashion. *Secondary Weapon: Mines-Mines can be laid and will dish out heavy damage when an enemy wonders over them. Heavy #2 -A large and slow tank, but heavily armed. *Primary Weapon: 5 Shot Parallel- Fires 5 bullets in side by side fashion. *Secondary Weapon: Mines-Mines can be laid and will dish out heavy damage when an enemy wonders over them. 3rd Generation Sniper #1 -A nimble fighter that fires single, powerful rounds. *Primary Weapon: Pierce Shot- The pierce shot has a long recharge rate, but deals a lot of damage and can pass through multiple enemies. *Secondary Weapon: Teleport- Pressing the secondary fire button will instantly transport you to wherever your mouse cursor is located. Fighter #3 -3rd Generation fighter. Focus is on speed and agility. *Primary Weapon: Upgraded Machine Gun- The upgraded machine gun has a very fast rate with increased damage over the standard machine gun. *Secondary Weapon: Seekers- Launch 2 bubble missiles that will seek out and follow your enemies. Balanced Fighter #2 -A tank slightly in favor of speed and agility. *Primary Weapon: 5 Bullet Spread- Fires 5 bullets spread out. *Secondary Weapon: Short Stun Burst- A pulse is issued out from the tank that stuns surrounding enemies for a short period of time. Balanced Heavy #2 -A balanced tank in favor of heavy weaponry, but lighter than the heavy tank. *Primary Weapon: 5 Bullet Spread- Fires 5 bullets spread out. *Secondary Weapon: Area Burst- A burst is imitted from the tank that damages all nearby enemies. Heavy #3 -Large and slow tank that boasts heavy weaponry and brute force. *Primary Weapon: 2 Large Cannons- Fires 2 large bullets simultaniously. *Secondary Weapon: Sticky Cannon- Secondary fire button launches sticky bullets that render the target immobile. BFT #1 -Very large and slow tank that seeks enemies to destroy. *Primary Weapon: 1 B. Shot, 2 Sm. Auto -You have control of a large cannon while 2 smaller cannons will seek out enemy targets and fire automatically. *Secondary Weapon: Seekers- Pressing the secondary fire button will launch 4 seeking bubble missiles at the nearest enemy. 4th Generation Sniper #2 -A nimble fighter that fires single, powerful rounds. *Primary Weapon: Strong Peirce- The pierce shot has a long recharge rate, but deals a lot of damage and can pass through multiple enemies. *Secondary Weapon: Upgraded Teleport- Pressing the secondary fire button will instantly transport you to wherever your mouse cursor is located. Fighting #4 -A small and agile tank that can dish out rapid fire. *Primary Weapon: 2 Shot MG- 2 bullets are fired side by side in rapid succession. *Secondary Weapon:Star Burst Cannon- The Star Burst Cannon fires a bullet that explodes after a short timer, emitting 360 degrees of peirce shots. Balanced Fighter #3 -A medium sized tank that is fast yet powerful. *Primary Weapon: 2 Sm., 1 B. Gun- Fires 2 small guns and 1 large cannon simultaniusly. *Secondary Weapon: Seekers- Launch 3 bubble missiles that will seek out and follow your enemies. Balanced Heavy #3 -A balanced tank slightly in favor of heavy weaponry, but faster than the Heavy Tank. *Primary Weapon: 2 Large Shell MG- Fires 2 large cannons in side by side fashion at a rapid speed. *Secondary Weapon: Area Burst Cannon- A large shell is fired that explodes upon contact with the enemy, damaging others nearby. Heavy #4 -Large and slow tank that boasts heavy weaponry and brute force. *Primary Weapon: 2 B. Shot, 2 Sm. Auto- You have control of 2 large cannons while 2 smaller cannons will seek out enemy targets and fire automatically. *Secondary Weapon: Sticky Burst- Many sticky bullets are launched from the tank in many directions making enemies immobile. BFT #2 -Very large and slow tank that stuns and kills. *Primary Weapon: 2 B. Shot, 3 Sm. Auto- You have control 2 cannons while 3 smaller cannons will seek out enemy targets and fire automatically. *Secondary Weapon: Large Stun Burst- A large pulse is issued out from the tank that stuns surrounding enemies for a short period of time. 5th Generation Ghost Sniper -Very fast and agile tank that can come apart and reform at will. *Primary Weapon: Explosive Pierce Shot- Large recharge rate, but deals a lot of damage, explodes on impact, and can pass through multiple enemies. *Secondary Weapon: Disassemble- Hold secondary to cause tank to break apart, making it invincible nit incapable of firing. Release to reform. Super Fighter -A small and agile tank that can dish out rapid fire and seekers. *Primary Weapon: 3 Shot MG- Firs 3 shots side by side in rapid succesion. *Secondary Weapon: Orbital Seekers- Drones will automatically spawn and surround you. They will leave you and damage enemies that get to close. Leecher Tank -This tank sucks life from enemies and can infect them with virus bubbles. *Primary weapon: Leeching Bullets- Whenever these bullets hit, they send the life taken from the enemy back to you. *Secondary Weapon: Doomsday Infect- Pressing the secondary fire button will launch a virus drone. It will attack, infect, then explode the enemy to spawn. Drone Tank -This tank is the master of seeker drones. *Primary Weapon: Mitosis Seekers- Mitosis seekers split to form many more seeker drones. *Secondary Weapon: Drone Conversion- A pulse is emmited from your tank that converts all enemy drones into seekers that turn on your enemies. Super Heavy -A massive behemoth of a bubble tank. *Primary Weapon: 2 B. S, 6 Sm A, 1 BB- 6 small cannons fire automatically while you control the 2 large cannons and 'bullet buster' which blocks bullets. *Secondary Weapon: Massive Cannon- Pressing the secondary fire button will fire the biggest bubble cannon in the game! BFT Carrier -Giant tank that sends out swarms of fighters. *Primary Weapon: 1 B. S, 4 Sm. A, 1 BB- 4 small cannons fire automatically while you control the one large cannon and 'bullet buster' which blocks bullets. *Secondary Weapon: Ally Swarm- Launch ally fighter tanks that will swarm around your mouse pointer and destroy nearby enemies. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/HeroInteractive/bubble-tanks-2 |descrip = Destroy 100 enemies during a single game }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/HeroInteractive/bubble-tanks-2 |descrip = Hunt down all 4 of the most menacing bubbles of evil }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/HeroInteractive/bubble-tanks-2 |descrip = Max out your tank's power, then defeat the final boss }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Beginner game Category:Best of 2008 game